One Fine Bon Temps Evening
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sam Merlotte wants a lot of things in life. Eric Northman wants a lot of things from Sam. Will Eric use Sam's weaknesses for his own gain? Rated M for sMut and leMons!


**One Fine Bon Temps Evening**

**One fine Bon Temps evening a Shifter and Vampire meet in the woods. Sam/Eric NC17 PWP**

**I own nothing. Not the characters, the setting, the actors - nada! I do, however, play with them from time to time and make them do the naughty!**

The vampire looked down at the collie beside him. In the pale light from the moon, he could make out the smug grin on the dog's face.

"You are more talented than I gave you credit for, Shifter. But I cannot talk to you in this form. Shift back." He commanded.

The collie gave a playful yip and then the air surrounding it seemed to shimmer.

"Does that satisfy you?" Sam asked, gasping from the swift change.

"In one regard," Eric replied slowly, running his gaze over Sam's unabashedly nude form. Sam just shook his head, a perplexed smile on his face as he tenderly dressed. His joints ached from so many shifts in such a short period of time.

Eric watched him dress, his mind churning over recent events.

He had to admit to himself that when he had made the offhand remark in regards to Merlotte's shifting abilities, he had not expected such a show. The Shifter, clearly incensed at being considered second rate, had immediately gone on the defensive and sought opportunity to prove himself.

The night, the woods outside Bon Temps had all been Eric's idea. The thought brought a smile to his lips, pulling them back over his distended fangs.

Yes, he had been proven wrong. He took back his "dog" comments and even felt chastised for comparing the Shifter to a werewolf. Such an insult was too low for this kind of talent.

And indeed it was talent. Eric could admit that. True shape shifters were very rare. And even then, it was rarer still to find one with such an extensive...repertoire.

That kind of talent was valuable, Eric mused. But how to control it?

"Who do you run with?" Eric asked, his tone casual, as Sam buttoned his shirt.

"No one." Sam shrugged, not looking up. He sensed Eric was pushing towards something.

"A lone wolf, then." Eric smiled. Off Sam's look of disgust he hastily amended. "Figuratively speaking, of course."

"What are you getting at?" Sam growled irritably. Eric laughed loudly.

"Very untrusting, aren't you...Sam?"

Sam shivered as Eric's voice caressed his name. He felt his cock stiffen. It felt as though he was being physically caressed by Eric's voice; as though Eric had taken him and deep throated him.

Sam drew in a shaky breath. He stiffened as Eric's fingers gently touched his shoulder. He could feel the tall vampire moving up behind him.

"What is it you want, Sam? What do you long for?"

Before he could reply, a shudder tore itself through Sam as Eric's slender fingers caressed up his neck and tangled in his sandy hair.

"Eric..." Sam hissed, his mind trying to gain control of his body as the vampire's other clever hand rested onto the Shifter's belt buckle.

"I think I know," Eric's husky voice purred in Sam's ear. He pulled the Shifter closer, their bodies flush. Eric pushed his erection into the Shifter's back, making sure his intentions were clear.

"You crave acceptance. Belonging. Even...love. Yes. That is what you crave isn't it?"

Sam barely managed to nod as one hand cupped his hardness tantalisingly.

"I could give you those things." Eric murmured, turning to nuzzle Sam's jaw.

"I thought you were chasing Sookie." Sam choked the words out, his voice becoming strangled and hoarse as Eric chose that moment to slip his hand into Sam's straining jeans and caress the swollen flesh there.

"Sookie is useful for business purposes. But I don't _want _her." Eric said smoothly, effectively distracting Sam with a deft flick of the wrist. He grinned at the strangled sound that tore itself from Sam's mouth.

Eric pulled back, turning Sam so that they were facing one another.

"Feel how I want you," Eric ordered, placing Sam's warm hand on his own straining flesh. "Feel how hard I am - for you."

He smirked as Sam caressed him, his eyes wide, aroused. "You want this, don't you? You want me to take you?" Eric continued, his hands making short work of Sam's belt and buttons. He smiled again when Sam could only nod dumbly, his own hands working on Eric's pants.

Eric worked Sam's shirt off, letting it pool with his jeans on the ground. Sam had his shaking fingers hooked in Eric's black pants, giving a frustrated tug.

"Allow me," Eric purred, pulling back. He stripped himself bare for Sam.

The moon shone on his pale white skin, giving him an unearthly glow. Sam licked his lips, his eyes wide and confused at his own desperate need.

Eric moved in, his lips gently brushing Sam's in a teasing, tantalising kiss. Before Sam could get lost in it Eric pulled away, his hands on Sam's waist. He moved the Shifter towards a tree, turning him.

"Trust me," Eric purred, his hands caressing Sam's hips, his thighs, his cock. When he felt Sam's gentle nod he turned him to face the tree. "Open yourself for me." He ordered.

Sam braced his hands on the trunk and leant forward as Eric positioned himself behind him. Sam drew a shaky breath.

Eric ran a hand over Sam's rump before bringing his wrist to his lips and biting. He coated his impressive girth with blood, smearing some across Sam's opening. With little warning he entered the Shifter.

He swallowed his groan of pleasure while Sam moaned loudly. The Shifter writhed against him, in pleasure and pain. Eric licked his fangs in anticipation.

"Please," Sam cried, his head falling back against Eric's shoulder.

Eric began to move, shallowly at first and then with deeper, more determined thrusts. Sam took all of him, pushing back for more. Eric growled his approval.

The Shifter was submitting, was letting Eric have the control he craved. This was easier than he thought it would be.

Eric reached around and grasped Sam's cock, working it swiftly. He felt the Shifter tensing, knew that he was near.

As Sam threw his head back, a moan tearing from his lips, his release roaring out of him, Eric buried his fangs in his throat. Sam cried out in shock and pleasure, his orgasm intensifying with the blood play.

The hot blood gushed into Eric's mouth, igniting his passion further. With a roar he came, bruising the Shifter with the strength of his grasp. He took several more gulps of sweet blood as his hips slowed, coming to a gradual stop.

Sam was slumped against the tree as Eric withdrew, his hands on the Shifter's shoulders.

"You are mine," he growled; a feral grin on his lips.

In the gathering darkness Sam turned his head to the vampire, his eyes glazed.

His nod was almost imperceptible.

Almost.


End file.
